


for two

by xeichr



Series: no place like home [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Edging, M/M, Praise Kink, Size kink if you squint, george cries a lot in a good way, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeichr/pseuds/xeichr
Summary: but he wants to be good- good for dream, and dream said he wasn't allowed to cum until he got home. george feels a tear roll down his cheek again. his fingers stop their movements momentarily because he was just tired- so tired- andgodhe wanted to cum so bad-literally just porn
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: no place like home [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185170
Kudos: 138
Collections: MCYT





	for two

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in one sitting on tumblr

"s'good, dream-" george whimpers, hips bucking up into the pillow around his legs. he's been edging himself for amost two hours now, and his cock, bare againt the soft cotton fabric, is swollen red and leaking profusely at the tip. "so good, ah- _ah_ -"

he huffs, tossing the pillow aside and sniffing. wiping away the tears on his cheeks with the back of his hand, he grabs the bottle of lube on his nightstand and squirts some onto his fingertips.

the angle isn't the best but it's all george can manage for now; he pulls his legs upwards and reaches two fingers inside himself, probing and stretching. it doesn't take long before he finds the spot, and george is babbling and whimpering to cum- "i'm close- 'm close- oh fuck- _uhn_ -!"

but he wants to be good- good for dream, and dream said he wasn't allowed to cum until he got home. george feels a tear roll down his cheek again. his fingers stop their movements momentarily because he was just tired- so tired- and _god_ he wanted to cum so bad-

"georgie!" dream's voice rings out through the front door, and george's orgasm hits him like a truck- he moans, high and strung out, cum hitting his chest and the bottom of his chin. through the haziness george hears quick footsteps up the stairs.

"oh, baby," dream coos, dipping a finger in the splatter on george's naked chest and slipping it in his mouth to lick. "did you cum when i called for you?"

george squirms, too embarrassed too say yes but not wanting to lie. "i- i-" he starts, tears pooling in his eyes again. "i needed you!"

"i know, georgie- it's okay," dream murmurs, helping george into a sitting position. "i'm here now, lemme take care of you, okay?"

george nods, and dream pulls off his jeans and hoodie, sitting down onto the bed beside george.

"sit," dream says, patting his bare thighs. george obeys, though his ass is slick with lube, and dream says, "good boy."

"you're prepped, yeah?" dream confirms with george, who nods. "okay," dream continues, slipping his boxers down just enough so the hard length of his cock slips out, hitting his belly button.

george doesn't wait for a command as he lifts his hips up, and sinks down on dream's cock. and no matter how many times they do this, george always goes a little breathless at dream's size- always stops halfway through to breathe and relax.

not this time, though. george is desperate, he wants the fullness of dream's cock, no matter what it takes, and george sinks down to the base in one go, gasping as he feels it fill him up to the brim.

dream groans underneath him, head lolling back. george doesn't slow down as he starts bouncing up and down on dream's cock, the slapping noises echoing loud and lewd in their bedroom.

"you're so fucking- _tight_ -" dream moans, hands resting around george's arms to steady him. "you're sure you- _ah_ \- stretched yourself?"

george nods eagerly, slowing down just a tad to press a kiss to dream's lips tenderly; a stark difference to the way george is moving on dream's length right now.

"jesus _fuck_ \- george-" dream pants. "slow down, i'm gonna- gonna-"

george ignores him, because he's just found that spot, and _damn_ it feels so fucking good- he wants it to keep going and going and _going_ -

"don't care," george says. "i fucking _love_ your dick, dream, god-"

and dream grunts underneath him; george can feel him tensing, can feel him teetering on the edge-

"cum inside," george whispers in dream's ear, "wanna limp around feeling you tomorrow. you're gonna love seeing me squirm whenever i sit, won't you, knowing how you split me open on your cock last night?"

dream shoots inside him with a broken groan, and george can feel the hot spurt of cum inside him as he spills over both of their stomachs.

they're silent for a moment, before-

"i'll get you one of those butt donuts." dream promises, eyes closing.

george laughs. "thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> anyways
> 
> [new nsfw blog](https://gnfof.tumblr.com) (dteam pairings, dteam x reader, etc)


End file.
